Seductress
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Ino, always unuseful, average grades, pure beauty, going nowhere except the flower shop. But now she's has been chosen to join an elite team of ninja, however can she put her body as well as mind to the tasks given her? ShikaIno
1. A specialisation

"Ino….you know I would not ask you if I didn't think you had the ability" Tsunade said looking the young woman in the eyes.

"Why….why me?" She stammered out not believing what she had heard.

Tsunade sighed "Sakura is needed as a medic-nin, Hinata is the head of her family – not to mention engaged, and Tenten, and Tenten just can't cut it"

"But what about the others? There are more than 4 damn kunochi in this village" Ino snapped, she quickly covered her mouth looking apologetically at Tsunade.

"They don't have the looks, or background Ino, you don't look or act like a ninja…." Tsunade saw Ino bristle "….even though you are, and highly trained at that, which is why you are perfect"

Ino looked at her feet feeling tears beginning to form from her shame and embarrassment "Is it because I'm useless at everything else Hokage-sama?"

"No!" Tsunade stood and walking over to the younger woman wrapped her in her arms "This is a hard, horrible class of ninja; your mind technique will be put to good use! I could make you into a teacher, but that wouldn't be as important because what we need is more kunochi who specialise in seduction, and who aren't…" Tsunade paused stopping what she was about to say

Ino pushed herself away "who aren't as important, expendable ones – am I right?" she said in a low angry voice "I'm leaving, you'll have my answer within the week" she said grabbing the folder Tsunade had given her and leaving the place

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't surprised when he saw Ino sitting on the hilltop. She was surrounded by paper weighted down by rocks, and her eyes were red.  
"Troublesome" he muttered resigning himself to not having a quiet afternoon "Hey Ino" he said  
Immediately all the papers were in the folder and he wondered if they'd ever been there at all.  
He decided to ignore it for now, instead sitting beside her and speaking "you've been crying"  
She didn't speak picking at the hem of her dress.  
"Your meeting with Tsunade went badly?"  
No answer but her sniff was as much a confirmation as any  
"She wants you to quit being a ninja?" he said half joking.  
A warm spot hit his arm 

His eye widened as he saw tears slide down from her face and hit the ground. Ino never cried in front of anyone, her pride wouldn't allow it, even though they'd been best friends since they could remember, he'd never seen her cry.

"Ino – what's wrong?"  
She threw the folder to him and he opened it to find a ninja specialisation pack. "Ino! This means Tsunade wants you to become a specialist! That's really good"  
"Read it!" She said as she sobbed harder  
Frowning he carried on reading. Some differences hit him straight away. Although the layout was the same as all the other Specialisation pamphlets/introductions the information was something he had never seen before.  
"Seduction nin?"  
She nodded still not able to speak  
"You've read this?"  
"Hai"  
"And Tsunade thinks you're suited to this?"  
"Hai….she probably thinks in a whore…." Ino admitted before wiping her tears away roughly  
Shikamaru looked up sharply at this statement "Ino, no one thinks that of you!"  
"Then…why….?"  
"It's probably your botanical background and natural beauty"_oops, please don't notice the last bit. Please don't notice the last bit_  
"Botanical background?" Ino asked  
"A lot of our work is done with close range weaponry, and poison. Thus a thorough knowledge of plants is required" he read from the text  
Ino visibly relaxed a tiny bit "I want to be useful to the village Shikka…..but…."  
"You don't like the thought of having sex with strangers to either kill them or ply them for information" he said bluntly  
"No…..how could I ever have a family or even a boyfriend with that kind of job hanging over us?"  
"If they loved you they'd understand it was for work"  
"What else does the leaflet say? I think I missed it"  
With a sigh of 'troublesome' Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shoulders pulling her back to lay with him in the grass in the sunset.

"There are only ever 5 seduction nin active in the village, these usually compromise of three kunochi and two male ninja, S-nin are trained in the use of poisons, seduction, fashion, etiquette, dancing, close range weaponry including acupuncture….Ino? Are you awake?"  
She wasn't and Shikamaru sat with her quietly breathing on a starry night.  
_Its almost cruel _Shikamaru thought staring upwards _Ino is finally recognised only to be given this…._ He scowled at the pack only to force himself to relax as the woman beside him stirred. A cool breeze was picking up and Shikamaru stood hefting Ino over his shoulder, she didn't even stir.

* * *

The next day Ino woke up in her bed, the sunlight was filtering in through the windows, showing that it was almost 9 in the morning. With a groggy sigh she stood and began to get ready for the day  
_Shikamaru must have brought me back_ she thought seeing a note in his unique spiky, droopy handwriting on top of her specialisation folder. She sighed and opened it after a few moments she smiled and looked out of the window. _I guess, I wanted a specialisation class, its something I've been recognised for…I'd only make an average grade medic-nin anyway…I best go see Tsunade_  
That done she placed Shikamaru's note on the table and grabbing the folder exited via the window.  
A breeze gently unfolded it, revealing in Shikamaru's writing a single sentence.

** What ever you decide, I'll always be here**

* * *


	2. Araya Tenchi

"You decided then" Tsunade said without even looking up from her paperwork as Ino stormed in  
A form appeared before her, filled in except for three boxes. The box stating the name of the sensei that would be teaching, Tsunade's signature and the date Ino would be starting as a seduction Nin.  
Carefully Tsunade took the sheet and looked up, Ino glared back at her with a look that could only be described as defiant  
"Are you sure"  
"I will be the best damn seducer you'll ever see" Ino said leaning forward knuckles on desk. _Gods I sound like Naruto_  
Tsunade smiled grimly filling in the last three boxes "She'll be at the Phoenix hotel –in the bar"  
Confused Ino was ushered out of the office.  
She looked down at the form and read the name of her new sensei "Araya Tenchi"   
Squaring her shoulders Ino made her way across town to the Phoenix hotel.

* * *

It was a tall bright white building, its window frames were painted in as many of the different shades of red, yellow and orange possible. The most unusual thing though were the streamers. Hooked from the top to the bottom of the building were long lengths of voil cloth in red, yellow and orange, they flapped and snapped in the wind.  
Ino didn't even notice the design that was sewn into them until she reached the front of the hotel; a giant phoenix was outlined in a thick black line through all the strips.  
Shaking her head Ino entered the warm wooden door.

The inside of the phoenix hotel was calm and simple; the bottom floor appeared to be a bar with a kitchen in the back and a staircase on one side.  
It was empty.  
Sighing Ino walked across the dark wooden floor up to the bar tender, the tall frail looking woman greeted her with a smile and a flash of her red eyes. "What can I get you?" she said in a gentle voice  
"Water? Please?" Ino asked, almost instantly a glass, with some ice in appeared before her.  
"Thanks"  
"No problem……So – what brings you to my humble inn? I only usually get my regulars and live inns here"  
"Huh?" Ino forgot why she was here for a moment  
"This isn't a hotel….its a place people who go on missions a lot can live at…that way they pay a reduced fee and their room is kept for them"  
"Ah…."  
There was silence for a little longer before the woman spoke again "I'm Helen sorry I forgot to introduce myself!"  
"Ino…."  
"Who are you here for?"  
"Oh!" Ino pulled out her form "Tenchi-sensei"  
"Tenchi??? Oh! Araya! She should be here in a few minutes actually"

As if on cue a pure silvery laugh rang out and the door was opened. A man entered chuckling low and throatily, he was one of the most stunning men Ino had ever seen.  
Long copper coloured hair was tied back in a lose plait with a few strands escaping to frame his face, green eyes set in a gentle well-defined face regarded her for a moment and smooth full lips formed into a soft smile.  
"Araya! You have a visitor!" Helen yelled startling Ino from her inspection of the man.  
"Oh?" there was the silvery pure voice again, Ino almost gasped – she knew pure beauty when she saw it, and Araya Tenchi matched her voice, everything about her was pure and silvery. Her hair was long and flowed down and around her in long thin plaits. She wore a traditional kimono in a light blue and it lit up and matched her pale blue eyes. Her lips too were pale, but pink – she raised an almost non existent eyebrow at Ino who blinked.  
_Baka you were staring _she jumped up and bowed "Gomen, my name is Ino Yamanka"  
"Ah….from the flower shop? What brings you here? I didn't order anything…" the woman moved closer, her steps quiet and graceful  
"Tenchi-sensei……Tsunade-sama sent me to train with you" Ino spoke clearly and bowing again held out her form.  
A strong, feminine hand grabbed Ino's chin forcing her to look upwards, Tenchi's eyes held no amusement now "Did she now" she frowned causing a small crinkle to form between her brows, "and why would she send YOU"  
Ino was saved by the man, whose hand encircled Tenchi's wrist "Araya-chan….she's a Yamanka, one of the mind switchers….and she's fairly pretty"  
Araya didn't let go but gave Ino a small shake "And do YOU think that's enough Yamanka?"  
Scowling at her rough treatment Ino hit a point on Araya's hand that she'd learnt from Hinata forcing the woman to let go with a gasp "I have been in botanical training since I was 5, I have also reached jounin class as a ninja, trained as a medic nin under Tsunade-sama. I suspect that the specialisation she choose for me was selected for a reason – If you do not want me – I will go do something else"  
Araya suddenly relaxed and let out a small chuckle. Stretching her hand she pressed a point that would undo the damage Ino had done. "The training is hard Yamanka-chan, but you passed the first test I usually give – come tomorrow and we'll test your fighting and botanical knowledge"  
"Hai Tenchi-sensei"

* * *

Once outside Ino sighed and leant against the warm bricks of the inn, she managed to close her eyes and take in the snapping of the fabrics against the wind and the calling of birds.  
She almost screamed when a hand tapped her shoulder.  
She opened her eyes to find the man from before looking down at her _Kami hes tall _Ino thought before speaking "Hai?"  
"Araya didn't introduce me…..I am Dregan"  
"Ok Dregan-san"  
"Oh just call me Dregan" the man said with a cheery wave "Don't mind Araya.." He looked deep in thought a moment before snapping his head up "You should head off; it gets rough around here on a night…"  
"Oh" Ino pushed herself up from the wall glancing at the now setting sun "Thanks" and with that she headed off.

* * *

She stopped at the Nara compound, it was between the Yamanka compound and the main town and Ino looked up at the tall gates _I should go say thanks to Shika…._  
She paused briefly wondering if he was in when she heard a faint "SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE DEER PENS!" Chuckling Ino hauled herself up to the top of the wall and gracefully dropped off the other side.

The Nara compound always amazed Ino, it was deceptively small from the street, but not many people realised that it encompassed the woods that ran most of the way around Kanoha, in fact, if you looked at it the Nara clan owned most of the land in the village Kanoha, but unlike _some _(eg a certain white eyed clan) they never bragged. The garden near the house was a sort of hostel for injured deer with long green grass and shelters.

"Hello NiNi-chan" Ino greeted a deer that had wondered up to her. The deer butted her gently following Ino's scent with her unseeing eyes.  
Ino gently scratched the elderly deer behind her ears and spent a few moments there.

"Ino?" came a quiet voice  
Careful not to jump, she pushed NiNi away and turned "Hey Shika"  
He was filthy, covered in grime, grass, sweat and muck he even had a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Ino chuckled "You're a mess"  
He huffed "troublesome"  
"You have straw in your hair" she said with a grin  
Shikamaru grinned back realising she wanted to play "You have a stick up your ass"  
"You smell" Ino said wrinkling her nose  
"Ditto"  
"Ohhh great comeback genius" Ino stood now, realising she'd won Shikamaru shrugged and began to lead her to the house  
"I just finished cleaning the pens…..it's my turn this week" He opened the door letting her into the simple front room "MOM! Ino's here!" He turned and gave her a lopsided grin "if you give me a few I'll clean up"  
Ino nodded, plopping down onto the soft chairs the Nara's had around the house _Not that I mind how you smell _Ino thought with a smile at Shikamaru's retreating back, he'd never know, but she loved it when he'd been working in the pens _he always smells so earthy.. _

"INO!" came a sharp voice  
Nearly having a heart attack Ino managed to stutter "Y…yes?"  
Shikamaru's mother was one intimidating figure and now she stood pointing on accusing finger at Ino  
"YOU, HOW COULD YOU!"  
_Eh? How could I what? What did I do? _"Nani?" Ino said backing away from the advancing matron of the Nara clan  
Suddenly Shikamaru's mother threw open her arms and embraced Ino in a bone crunching hug "how could you not visit me for so long!!!"  
The last thought Ino had was simply _air……_before blackness overtook her

* * *

"Mom….I think you squeezed her too hard" Shikamaru's voice could be heard and Ino groaned  
"Ow….."  
"She was fine!" came the voice of Shikamaru's mother "She's coming round, take her home"  
"Troublesome"  
-Slap-  
"ITAI!" Shikamaru yelped  
"Don't ever say your friends are troublesome Shikamaru, its dark out, Ino could be attacked – would you like that on your conscience?"  
"Ile mother"  
"Good, hey Ino"  
Ino was greeted by a wave from the intimidating woman as she walked away. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head "it's pretty late, your dad will be having kittens by now"  
"Hai" She grinned at him as he gave her a hand up "Thanks Shika…..for your note…"  
He waved it away, opening the front gate and letting her out "You're still Ino….no matter what you do"


End file.
